Twisted Waltz: Purity Over Corruption
by BerrysRevenge
Summary: The Queen is making a truce between the Earth and Moon for the the Silver Alliance, but will the reunion cause discontent and harmony? UPDATE: a shock! Serenity has decided to give Endymion a chance, but the questions remains, what will Heero do? R/R
1. PROLOGUE

**AN**: Of course I do not own the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing universe, but there are more than a handful of original characters that I do own, so I'll list them!

**OC's**

Princess Eliza of Earth (Endymion's half sister)

Vashe Weisz Asagi (the Royal Seamstress for the Moon Court)

Enna Asagi (Princess Serenity's tutor and Vashe's lover)

Princess Selene (Serenity's older sister and Second in Command of the Moon's Imperial Army)

Kairi Weisz Asagi (Serenity's best friend/personal bodyguard/Vashe and Enna's adopted child)

Princess Mia of Venus (Princess Mina's older sister, Selene's best friend)

King Sol of the Sun (Queen Selenity's husband)

I based the names of Kings and Queens of the other planets on elemental dieties/gods/goddesses

**R****oles of the Gundam Pilots**

Trowa Barton will go by General Triton Bloom

General Heero Yuy

General Wufei Chang

General Duo Maxwell

and Prince Quatre of the Sun, Selene and Serenity's brother

(Triton, Heero, Wufei and Duo are Eclipse Soliders of the Sun; Quatre's guard)

Pairs:

Selene/Triton

Serenity/Heero

Mia/Wufei

Eliza/Quatre

Kairi/Duo

**PROLOGUE**

Endymion always welcomed the nightfall. As soon as the sun made its descent and the darkness made its course, the brilliant stars blinked like diamonds across a sea of sapphire that reflected the color of his eyes. Currently, his oculars were resting on the moon. Only a sliver of shadow prevented it from being full. The Earth's sole prince stared with a longing expression - so much power was held there, such power for which he longed and for which the earth lacked. It made him envious how much superior and advanced the moon was compared to their barbaric wasteland. Sure, there was beauty in their rich soil and the lush greenery that covered his world, but it was nothing compared to the majestic and surreal air of the silver kingdom.

"The longer you stare at _her_, the more you'll make me jealous."

He turned and leaned his back against the balustrade. The woman approaching him was beautiful - long crimson hair, legs that stretched for miles, and an ample amount of bosom that was barely concealed by the silk number she had on. She was tall, but she could never amount to Endymion's impressive six-five. He was built like a warrior, body rippling with muscles, yet long and lean. He was not bulky, but he left little to the imagination as he stood in only his silk black trousers. A midnight brow arched as Beryl stood before him, a slight look of contempt touching the corner of her full crimson mouth. That alone sparked a cheshire grin on the prince's face as he stared down at his father's adviser. Surely enough she appeared young, with catlike green eyes glinting with mischief and lush crimson hair that fell in wild curls past her shoulders. However, she was much older than he was, but that only deepened his lust.

"Is that why you'd show up at this hour... Afraid that you would lose me to the moon?" Endymion quipped after a long appreciative glace of her body. The top of her head barely grazed his chin. Knowing that, Berly tipped her head back, so that the soft pillows of her lips would ghost along his perfectly cut jaw.

"Only if you give me a reason to be afraid, Endy." She whispered and then moaned when his long calloused fingers found their way past silk. They pressed against her intimate curls, before slipping between the moist folds. She shuddered with delight and pressed herself against him. Immediately, his face was buried in her neck, lips and teeth gnashing into flesh with desire. Her head fell back as she sighed with pleasure, allowing Endymion to fall into his rough but passionate ministrations along her jawline and throat. Her breasts heaved with her deep chuckle, and she cried out softly when his fingers pushed into her entrance. Beryl bit her bottom lip before she spoke, "I know I'm much more than the moon brat will ever be," she gasped and arched against him, "but we have much to discuss about the Silver Alliance."

He blew gently on her nipple, before closing his lips around it. Beryl released a guttural moan and twitched when his teeth scraped over it. Finally, he would detract from his ministrations, fierce sapphire eyes peering past her heaving breasts. "What of it?" He barely managed to say. He chuckled throatily, relentless on the thrusting of his fingers.

"The engagement is what concerns me, Endy. That you will be marrying-"

"That doesn't stop me from wanting you," he cooed. His free hand curled around the swell of her posterior, before gripping it tightly. He forced her hips against his, so that she could feel his wanton length. "Isn't it for the greater good? If I were to marry the moon princess, I will not only have her kingdom... but her powers as well?"

Beryl's hands slid up his shoulders to grip tightly. Her knees were close to buckling as she felt herself coming close. She stared down into his eyes, and then closed her own when his tongue continued flicking her sensitive fleshy pebbles. "Yes, ah... yes! Promise that you won't forget, my love." She whispered.

Endymion chuckled, "I won't..." He murmured against her flesh, "forget our _agreement." _He replied. He lifted his head, his free hand moving from her posterior and into her hair. Fingers locked into a vice like grip into her curly strands before yanking her head back, so that his lips could crush hers. His kiss was hungry, possessive - purely primal. He intended to dominate this older woman, who believed that she had a hand in all the scheming, but he wanted to remind her that he was no pawn. _  
_

"How bad do you want this?" The prince growled after breaking away from the bruising kiss.

"Oh, Endy-"

Beryl's response was immediately cut off at the sound of someone's throat clearing. Endymion's fingers slid out quickly. He stared down into Beryl's rounded eyes, and then showed his fingers into her mouth. "Until next time," he said as he swirled his digits coated with her essence. Berly wrenched her head away from shock, before turning and bowing her head immediately to the young woman present. "Milady," she said. Her crimson hair fell about her face, hiding her shame and annoyance at being interrupted. A pale slender hand waved off the older woman. Once Beryl was gone, Endymion's focus flew to the girl who was no older than sixteen. There were definite similarities between them, except that the girl was much softer. She still carried an innocent glow to her appearance, which reminded him so much of the fairy tale lore the Queen would share. Her skin was white as snow, lips ruby red. Her hair was just as black, and they were currently pulled back in a long braid down her back.

This was Eliza, his half-sister, and the only girl he'd ever truly love and adore. She was the only female he cherished and treated with respect. She was his bundle of joy, despite their having different mothers. His cruel looked vanished, as Eliza hugged herself. She still wore the long sleeping gowns, reminding him more of the child who often clung to his side. She looked so lost and insecure, and Endymion felt the need to clear his throat after that little spectacle. He was glad that Beryl's back was turned, concealing most of their lascivious encounter. If Eliza saw anything, she pretended she hadn't.

"Hello, sister." He said to finally break the silence.

"I..." She hesitated as if thinking better of her statement. Shaking her head, Eliza decided to continue. "I don't like our royal adviser. She's not to be trusted." For sixteen, she was rather perceptive. Her childish looks were waning. He could see more of the woman she was becoming now that he _really_ looked at her. He stayed silent so that she could go on. "And I don't think it's right, that you meet with her like this when you're supposed to be thinking about the future."

Bemused by her boldness, and also amused, Endymion pushed himself away from the balustrade. His walk was deliberately slow and predatory, his six-five as it drew near towered over his sister's lithe five-two. His sapphire stare was smoldering as they stared down at her. She had grown more becoming and she was smart. Her looks made it easy for people to underestimate her, which made her even more valuable. He lifted his hand, the one that wasn't tainted by Beryl, and gingerly held her soft round cheek.

"Are you worried about me, Eliza?"

"She's using you," Eliza said, "and you're fully aware of it. Why?" She couldn't stop herself from leaning into his touch. His thumb gently stroke the curve of her cheek.

"Because, you needn't ask me such questions, sweet sister." If it were anyone else but her being this bold, he would've struck them. Instead, he blessed her with a brotherly kiss on her forehead, yet his lips lingered on her flesh. Eliza closed her eyes as she leaned against him.

"I don't like her. I don't like the way father's been behaving, and I'm scared that you might end up that way. He's been power hungry. I can see it in his eyes."

"Hush..." He cooed softly, holding her like he did in the old days. She used to have nightmares, and he would always be the one to hold her until she slept again.

"Promise that you won't change for the worst? That you will be better?" Eliza tipped her head back, so that she could look up into his sapphire eyes. She searched with worry, and Endymion almost pitied how completely naive she was, though he preferred her for her innocence. No matter how perceptive she could be, she was still inexperienced with the harsher realities that life had to offer. She was only sixteen, and he was already twenty-one. He should've already been wed by now, but plans changed. There had been a possibility some time ago, when he was his sister's age... but that had failed tremendously.

Instead of replying, he pulled his sister into his embrace, and turned, so that he could stare up at the moon. This was his second chance. The Silver Alliance was only a part of the bigger picture.


	2. Chapter One

Rewritten: **CHAPTER ONE**

_Princess' Bed Chamber_

"Princess, can you please stand still?"

"How can I? You're pulling it _too_ tight!"

"It's a corset for goddess' sake, it's _supposed_ to be tight!"

The voices were heard echoing down the hallway, leading to the princess' chamber. Two guards waited outside, ignoring the ruckus. One of them relieved a scratch on his nose. Something crashed in the room, but still, no word or call, so they waited. Then dramatically, the doors swung open and a handful of maids stumbled out in various signs of dishevelment, muttering under their breaths about a certain unladylike princess.

"Axe and Bolder!"

They both jumped at the sound of her melodious voice.

"Yes, milady?" The guards chorused.

"You may return to your original posts, but before you do that please find Vashe and have her report here - _immediately_."

They looked at each other with bemused expressions before hurrying off down the hall to fulfill their princess' orders.

The bodyguard that had scratched his nose was Bolder and the other was Axe. They ran down the majestic hallway and made a turn down a grand crystal staircase.

Princess Serenity, with a deep sigh, closed the doors to her room. She tiredly walked to the body-length mirror that stood by the ornate wardrobe set, and stared at her reflection. Her smoky blue eyes that were normally vibrant with life were now dull. Set on her breathtaking, heart-shaped face was a small frown that creased the skin between her elegant golden brows. Thick tresses of golden blonde hair tumbled in thick waves to the back of her knees, and crowned her royal visage in a golden halo. It wasn't long ago that she was still a charming, vivacious little girl that had just transformed in a matter of two years into a grown, well-developed woman. She looked forward to her birthday celebration for this evening, but she also dreaded it. During the months of preparation that lead to this joyous event, she and her mother had taken quite a nasty turn in their regards for one another.

Serenity had been acting out, leaving behind her princess duties and learning how to fight. She was thankful for her brother's generals and her older sister for teaching her the moves and realities of a possibly upcoming war. The Moon was the center of the Silver Alliance and its most peaceful kingdom. For years, the people from Pluto felt a dark change within the time pattern, foreseeing a terrible future of an non-unified universe. A dark force known as the Negaverse had been building an army in the farther reaches of the galaxies, taking over small lesser planets. Since then, the Queen had embarked on a new campaign for the Silver Alliance. Earth was the last and least peaceful planet that has yet to enter the Silver Alliance, and she was planning something Serenity did not like.

"Dear, dear Serenity, you have made quite a huge mess of yourself."

Serenity pulled herself away from her dark brooding thoughts, and turned to the woman who practically raised her.

"Vashe!" Serenity called out, greeting the taller and older woman with a warm embrace.

"It was very fortunate that I came, especially when your birthday ball is only hours away from now." Vashe said, returning Serenity's embrace. She pulled back and pinched the young princess' cheeks. Serenity made a face.

"Vashe, I'm eighteen."

"I know, but it only seems like yesterday that you were a baby." Vashe had grown up with Serenity's parents, and just like them, the wrinkle of age didn't exist. Long locks of plum-colored hair fell in luscious layers to her shoulders and parted to the side. Her face called attention to the opposite sex; hooded bedroom eyes, long thick lashes, glowing ambers eyes, and a long pointed nose over full charming lips.

"How is Enna?" Serenity asked. Enna was Serenity's tutor and Vashe's lover, who had also grown up with Selenity and Sol.

"As usual, ever watchful and making sure that her princess comes out the smartest and brightest of the Alliance." Vashe said, as she picked up the many discarded clothing on the floor, including several torn open corsets. She tossed them into one huge pile in the corner and looked them over for a survivor.

Serenity rolled her eyes but smiled, "and how am I doing?"

Vashe chuckled, "excellent as always, you're always making her proud." Vashe said before picking up an unscathed corset. Serenity's nose wrinkled; although it was a pretty choice - white and inlaid with pearls - she heavily despised such suffocating instruments of torture. How did women go about the day wearing them?

"I swear that they were trying to kill me," Serenity said about the old maids.

"They are too old-fashioned, princess. They're from before your mother's time, the 'tighter the better' is what they always say."

"I quite agree with the last statement," came a smooth, sultry voice. Vashe blushed and looked over her shoulder to find her white-haired lover enter the room, followed by a youthful redhead a year older than Serenity. The white-haired woman, Enna, wrapped one arm around Vashe's waist. She was taller and very handsome, with chocolate brown eyes, a straight slender nose, and charming lazy smile. Her wild white-blonde hair reminded Serenity of a dandelion, sticking out in every direction and defying gravity. Framing her face were chin length locks that swept to one side of her face. While Vashe was full and voluptuous, Enna was very slender and fit, often sporting very tailored men's suits.

Vashe and Enna made quite a pair, reminding Serenity of a certain couple from the outer planets. She smiled at their display of affection, even with just a glance or a subtle brush of the fingers, it was obvious how much they loved one another. They had grown up with the king and queen - Enna being Sol's friend and Vashe as Selenity's. Each paired off inseparably and remained close to this day, also playing a huge role in the royal children's lives, with Vashe being their seamstress and Enna as Serenity's tutor and appointed guardian.

Kairi, the redhead, grinned knowingly, recognizing Serenity's predicament. She was born in Mars with the fire element running through her veins. Unfortunately, before she could even know her parents, they had perished in the Great War that sealed away the Negaverse Queen, Metallia. Vashe used to always tell Serenity the story of how she found Kairi.

Kairi was the kind of baby who'd felt loneliness before she'd known it. As if grieving her parents' loss, she cried at every odd hours of the night. Then one day, when the workers were at their ends of comforting the poor child, a woman from the Moon Kingdom showed up. It was Vashe and she informed the headmistress that she heard a little voice crying to her in her sleep, and it led her to this specific orphanage in Mars. Kairi became the adopted child of Enna and Vashe, and since then grew up in the Moon Kingdom. She and Serenity had an instant bond that could make them sisters. With the fire element in her blood, she was trained under the best soldiers of King Sol's fire army. It was evident that Serenity would choose Kairi to be her personal bodyguard - much to the disappointment of many hopeful young men.

"Looks like you had a fight with your corset and lost." Kairi said and immediately ducked when a small pillow was thrown at her. She laughed, sweeping her hands through her long fiery hair. Her hair was a light shade of red, almost pink that ended at the mid of her back, falling in wild layers where one side was longer than the other and thinning out in the end. Shorter strands of hair fell across her forehead toward one side, bringing out the fiery opal of her eyes. Full red lips were biting back laughter, and she had tanned smooth skin that only came from training excessively in the sun. "Okay, okay, you won. That corset deserved what it got."

"That's better." Serenity said. She rounded her shoulders and stuck her nose up. Kairi snorted and the girls broke into laughter. "By the way," Serenity began after calming down, "have you heard from my sister? I have yet to see her today." Selene was Serenity's older sister by three years. She was the first rebellious princess to refute the crown and take on soldiery. It took years for Queen Selenity to cope with the change, being undeniably against it at first. Selene proved to be a worthy fighter and rose within the ranks. Now, she was first-in-command to the Moon's Imperial Army.

Kairi scratched the back of her head. Vashe and Enna shared a glance as if sharing a discussion as to who should share the news. Enna was the first to look away, naming Vashe as the one. The seamstress inwardly fumed, but kept her calm composure as she turned back to Serenity.

"When _Enna_ and I passed by the throne room, it appeared that your mother and Selene were having a rather heated discussion."

Serenity sighed. An argument between Selene and her mother was not news.

"What of my father and Quatre?" Serenity asked. Her brother was always the peacemaker, but he had his moments of losing it. King Sol was usually the one to put an end to any feud. The Royal family of the joined Moon and Sun, after all, were supposed to set an example for the galaxies as the stronghold of peace.

"Before any more questions are answered, I need you to get in the closet." Vashe said, throwing open the double door to the massive, walk-in closet that could count as another room. Enna let out a snort, and Vashe couldn't stop from pointing a glare in her lover's direction.

"I'm not saying anything," Enna muttered with hidden laughter.

"It's exactly as you'd picture them, Sere." Kairi said knowing the look on Serenity's face. "And it's about the ball."

"Arms up," Vashe said.

Serenity sighed, nodding her head as she raised her arms. A satin corset was slipped over her head, velvety and soft as it rubbed against her skin. The make was pretty, the dark blue of the fabric with the white lace on the back. Serenity was relieved when the corset didn't constrict her. The way Vashe tied it was enough for the top to mold to the shape of her body.

"Now for a dress," the seamstress muttered after adjusting the petticoat around Serenity's hips. "Everyone's going to be present for the ball, Sere. Your mother wants you to look as beautiful as possible, not that you already are, but she wants a certain kind of look that'll make you stand out and represent the moon."

"Probably one that'll kill me," Serenity muttered. Enna chuckled and Kairi shook her head, though a smirk discreetly found its way to her lips.

"She may not be exactly... agreeable right now, but you do know that all she wants is what's best for you," Vashe said while looking through the closet full of dresses. She paused near the end of the first row on the right side, and pulled down a garment wrapped in plastic. She tore off the plastic and smiled at the sight. "Beautiful," she murmured and turned to Serenity.

* * *

_Family Throne Room_

Prince Quatre pinched the bridge of his nose. The ball was _tonight_, he was sure Serenity was already getting prepared. Selene, on the other hand... He held back a groan, wishing that Selene would be the one to end the fight. The way his mother and sister's brows arched in irritation were exactly alike, but the obvious difference was quite clear in Selene's harbored a lot of King Sol's look, which explained her oval-shaped faced and sharp jawline. Her eyes weren't large, but narrow and calculative; they were a stormy blue-gray that were currently burning with frustration.

In refusing the line to be queen, Selene had ditched the traditional buns and streamers. Of course it infuriated their mother, but what was done was done. Selene since then always wore her hair loose or braided. Right now, they fell in sharp feathery layers past the mid of her back, ending just behind her calves. The shorter strands framed her face, providing long side swiped bangs. Selene still had the tall slender structure of a queen, but it was strong and muscled rather than soft. She had Selenity's hair color, which was a silvery lavender, almost white. Their youngest sister, the prodigal Queen of the Moon, Serenity inherited all of mother's looks, except for her hair, a golden blond like King Sol's, with a silver sheen. Serenity could practically be mother's twin.

Prince Quatre on the other hand inherited a lot of King Sol's features - his sharp squared jawline, but a slightly heart shaped face that was chiseled and refined by his masculinity. His eyes were compassionate and strong, which made him all the more like Serenity - they were only born a minute apart, with Quatre being the first. They were wide and expressive, also watchful, a turquoise that would fade to silver if he were enraged, which has only happened once in a blue moon. He had short platinum-blond hair with most of his longer strands falling over his kind eyes, and a tiny piece of braided hair trailing down the nape of his neck and ending just between his shoulder blades. He was an inch taller than his fraternal twin, five-eight to her five-seven, making Selene the tallest, standing at five-ten.

While Serenity's future lay in being Queen of the Moon, Quatre was to be King of the Sun. Selene, having thrown away her title to be a soldier, stood between them as their elder and protector.

King Sol stood behind his wife, whose shoulders were shaking with suppressed fury. He sighed, also pinching the bridge of his nose. He was a strong and powerful man, with broad shoulders and long, powerful limbs. He towered over everybody in the room, standing at six-five, with long golden hair that was braided over his shoulder, and piercing blue eyes ringed with amber. He normally sported a disheveled appearance allowing his shorter hairs to fall over his eyes, but for his youngest daughter's special day, everything was swept back from his sharp and chiseled face. Like Selenity, he lacked the aging process, but as her opposite, he had tough skin that was bronzed by the sun.

"She's eighteen, mother, an _adult_ now, she has the right to make the choice of who she wants to marry. If she wants to wait for love, then let her! You still have Quatre and I to seal the Silver Alliance, and it won't have anything to do with arranging a disastrous marriage." Selene resisted her impulse to throw her arms up like a child. She wanted today to be special for her little sister, but it just ruined her mood to know that her mother was scheming a line-up of suitors with one being at the very top of the list that Selene heavily despised.

The Prince of Earth.

Earth was the last planet that have yet to join the Silver Alliance. It was the next powerful planet aside from Saturn and Uranus, specializing in weapons and trade. What made it different from the other planets was the ever warring nature of the planet, man against man, and small kingdoms fighting over land instead of living in peace. King Ezra was a man who exerted powerful influence over his people, but not so much over the entirety of his planet. There was only one way for Earth to join the alliance, and it infuriated Selene that her mother was _considering_ it. Her little sister wasn't just some object to be tossed around, and she's met the bastard prince before.

It had been five years ago that Selenity attempted an arrangement between Endymion and Selene, but that had _failed tremendously_. Since Endymion remained a bachelor, Selenity found it as an opportunity for Serenity instead.

"Enough is enough... will YOU BOTH STOP THIS SQUABBLING FOR THE SAKE OF THE MOON!" Quatre shouted. The bickering immediately stopped, replaced by gaping mouths. "The ball is TONIGHT, ladies, it is TONIGHT, so I suggest that you all just END THIS, go to hair and make-up because it is our Serenity's birthday. No more talk about arranged marriages, or the Silver Alliance! Let us just enjoy being together, as a family, for once!" He took a deep breath, the silver in his eyes frightening before fading to the familiar warm turquoise.

The women swallowed what was left of their pride and turned to one another. Queen Selenity's shoulders sagged when she looked at Selene. Just looking into her daughter's hateful eyes hurt her more than a thousand knives cutting her flesh. She held out her arms, and Selene willingly, but silently, walked into her embrace. Selene stiffened, but she patted her mother's back gently before departing the room.

Selenity's hands fell limply at her sides. Sol pulled her against him, "it's better than nothing my dear." He murmured.

"She didn't even hug me back. Does she hate me that much?"

Quatre sighed, "her patting you on the back is like her also saying: I love you too, mother. Selene is just looking out for her sister."

"And I am doing what's best for my daughter." Selenity snapped.

Quatre's face darkened and without another word, he too left the room.

"You didn't have to do that, my love." Sol said softly. Selenity looked down, taking as much as she could from the comfort of her husband's embrace. "Our family bond is hanging on a thin line, and we're all treading on glass."

"Do you think this is all my fault?"

For a long time, Sol didn't say anything, which lost all hope for Selenity if she did not have the support of her husband. Then, "communication is crucial to any relationship. You have been taking action after action without consulting any of our children, and your excuse has been - 'for the sake of the silver alliance.'"

"It is for the sake of the alliance!"

"But the question remains for you, my love, is whether duty is more important than love."

"Of course love is important."

"Your actions has spoken less so."

Selenity bit her bottom lip. She held onto her husband, lost in thought. Had all she been striving for - a perfect unity - getting in the way of the bonds between her and her children? As days turned into weeks, months to years, she witnessed the change in her children's demeanor as the stress of an evident war hung over the kingdom. Quatre was more silent, but he remained respectful. Selene spoke more harshly, and Serenity was acting out. While she, as the mother, used to be the core that brought the family together, the tension had pulled them apart. What had she done wrong? She was trying her best to look out for her children while looking out for her planet! _Tell me mother, what have I done wrong!_


	3. Chapter Two

Rewritten: **Chapter Two**

Serenity shifted nervously in her dress. She couldn't thank Vashe enough for the perfect choice. She was just nervous. Fine Lunarian silk expertly hugged her soft and slender curves. Beneath the lighting, the fabric gave off a silvery pink, violet, and blue sheen. Her skirt draped down in many elegant folds where a train descended down her backside from the wing-shaped bow on the mid of her back. She stood by the doors where her siblings waited with her, their parents taking the end of the family train while their court fanned out behind them. Through the doors, Serenity could hear the multitude of voices waiting for their arrival in the ball room. She sighed and patted the large diamond butterfly pinned to her hair, which was styled in its usual buns and streamers.

Quatre stood to her left. He sported light gold armor over white leather, with a silver cape that hung from his armor plated shoulders. On the back of his cape was the sun's insignia, gleaming in gold. To her right stood Selene. Her hair was down, flowing in a loose elegant braid that was very similar to father's. She looked mysterious and soft, unlike the tough commander she was used to. She had on a dress very similar to Serenity's, but the skirt was loose and flowing, lacking the extra weight of a pleated train. While Serenity's dress was sleeveless, Selene had bell-shaped sleeves hanging off her bare shoulders.

Selene caught Serenity's gaze and flashed a quick smile, mouthing the words:_ happy birthday,_ before the grand doors swung open. Applause greeted them and bright light. Soft introductory music flowed from the orchestra down below. The royal court descended the stairs with Selene and Quatre taking the front. Serenity was in the middle, their parents in tow with the rest of their court.

"Now announcing the royal court - Prince Quatre of the Sun. Princess Selene of the Moon. Princess Serenity of the Moon. Queen Selenity of the Moon, and King Sol of the Sun."

The ballroom was spectacular, with so many people and different colors. She recognized the red of Mars, the blue of Mercury, the green of Jupiter and the orange of Venus. The people of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and representatives from Pluto since the Time Guardian couldn't be here. Other Galaxies, including the black and red colors of Kinmoku, with their beloved Princess Fireball. The room was so full, and the decorations were beautifully planned out, with silver and distinct colors such as royal blue and lavender. They took their places on the dais, starting from the right: King Sol, Queen Selenity, Prince Quatre, Princess Serenity, and Princess Selene.

The Four Generals of the Sun that were also known as the Eclipse Soldiers of the Moon, were standing in order down the steps of the dais, on King Sol's side decked in resilient golden armor with black capes. The first general was Heero Yuy, following Heero was Duo, then Triton and Wufei. The four impressive men were as watchful as Selene, and also caught the eyes of many young women of the court due to their individual looks and personalities.

General Heero Yuy was known for being the "The Perfect Soldier," the least expressive of the group. Many of his responses were grunts or a glare. The only one who seemed to have melted his "perfect" exterior were his fellow comrades, Quatre and his sisters - especially Serenity. She even made him smile on several occasions, which threw him on the butt end of Duo's jokes. He had Prussian blue eyes that were soul-piercing, and short chocolate brown hair that fell in long messy locks over his eyes, providing a mysterious and alluring aura. As an Eclipse soldier, he harbored powers of air from Uranus.

General Duo Maxwell was exactly Heero's opposite, he was playful and flirtatious, his violet-cobalt eyes constantly glittering with mirth. His hair was a light chestnut color that was long and thick, trailing down his back in a braid that ended a little past his lower back. Thin wisps of short hair fell across his forehead, and he stretched out unceremoniously from his post. As an Eclipse soldier, he harbored the power of Death from Saturn. Actually, he was _the_ son of Death, Hotaru's older brother, which made him a prince, but also a protector to his liege, Quatre.

General Triton Bloom was the tallest of the four, and very lean, with a good balance of muscles beneath his armor. He had deep forest green eyes, and a dark auburn that was short in the back, but very long in the front, spilling to the right side of his face in gravity-defying spikes. He had the tragic poetic appeal, often sporting a small smile and a gentle wilt to his brows that made many women sigh. He harbored the powers of strength and earth from Jupiter.

General Wufei Chang held the most intimidating look of the bunch, with jet black hair and slanted obsidian eyes that matched the sharp arch of his brows. His hair was shoulder length, but pulled back into a high ponytail. His sharp face expressed power and a multitude of fiery emotions. A glimpse of a tattoo could be seen on the left side of his neck, which snaked its way beneath the armor. He was known as the Dragon, and had the power of fire from Mars.

It would be assumed that they would be destined to marry the princesses of the planets their powers came from, but that was too far from the truth. Each soldier had different women plaguing their thoughts, and to think that Heero would fancy the Princess of Uranus was a laugh. Haruka already found a love in the Princess of Neptune, which didn't shock the universe since their love was so pure. There was already someone else in Heero's mind.

Standing on Selene's side was her guardian Luna, Quatre's guardian Artemis, and Kairi. Luna and Artemis were married and also grew up with Selenity and Sol. They were feline shape shifters and the Queen's Royal Advisors. Luna was spectacular in her loose chartreuse gown, her violet-black hair fanning out in thick waves to her waist. Soft curls fell over her large cranberry eyes, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. Artemis stood with his arms around her waist, his catlike glass-blue eyes surveying the spectacle of the room. Straight white hair fell past his waist in even ends, with short jagged ends framing his handsome face. While Luna's skin was pale white, his was a dark olive brown. He wore a white tunic that had the brilliant gold of the crescent moon on his chest, and royal blue trousers tucked in white boots.

Kairi politely hid her yawn and looked over to where Duo stood with the Eclipse Soldiers. When he finally noticed her gaze, she flashed him a wink before turning away. Her long cherry locks whipping with her movement. She wore a cream colored dress that cinched around her narrow waist and ended above her knees, where high heeled red boots wrapped around her shapely legs. Over the dress was a satin red vest flecked with silver and golden buttons. She wore large silver gauntlets on her arms, and a silver circlet around her head with a fiery red gem in the middle.

All patrons ceased their applause when the final trumpets blared. Serenity began noticing a shift in the crowd - men, young and old, were slowly pushing their way forward until they were gather at the bottom of the dais. She knew immediately the one responsible for such a set up. Her head snapped sharply in her mother's direction. These weren't just any other men in the crowd; they were all garbed in royalty.

"_Reall_y, mother, on my birthday!?" She hissed.

"They are suitors, darling." Selenity replied with a fixed smile. Her glacial eyes didn't waver from the gathering suitors. She was expecting for the arrival of one, but he had yet to show.

"Are you serious?" Although Serenity spoke in a hushed tone, she was still heard by those present on the dais. Instead of pinching his brows, Quatre lifted his fingers to brush some blond locks from his face. Selene, however, bit her tongue. She knew fully well that voicing her thoughts would only exacerbate the situation.

"Father," Serenity spoke in a less harsher tone. She looked to her father with a pleading expression. "Did you know about this?"

"It will be interesting to see what kind of man will try and exceed my expectation." King Sol replied casually. He propped his elbow on the armrest of his throne, golden eyes staring - no, glaring - at the men discussing among themselves about who would be the one to approach the princess first. "But yes, dear. Do not worry. You do have the power to deem them unworthy." It was evident that while he was opened to his wife's ideas, he was not altogether pleased. This was his 'little girl' after all, and as both a king and a soldier, he had very high expectations. An awkward silence ensued within the ballroom, though a murmuring of voices could be heard however faint. Serenity ignored what she knew was gossip.

After what seemed like an eternity, one brave suitor finally made his way up the many steps. Serenity found herself sinking lower in her throne the closer this particular suitor got. He was obviously younger than she was, with an acne trail across his high forehead and a snaggle tooth in his grin. He dramatically bowed with a twirl of his hand, and stood up with his other hand resting on the hilt of his sheathed sword. As if that would impress her. She could see from the corner of her eye Selene covering her mouth.

"My dear princess Serenity, you are indeed the fairest maiden of this galaxy. I am Prince Julian of Vera, and I would be honored if you'll accept my invitation to dance with me first this evening."

Serenity could feel the eyes of every individual in the room piercing her. She was struck speechless, but not for a good reason. How could she refused without hurting him or making a fool of herself? Her family and friends also watched; even the eclipse soldiers turned her way with curious glances.

Her silent plea for help was finally answered by none other than her older sister. Selene rose from her throne, much to everyone's surprise.

"Prince Julian," began the moon's first-in-command, "you are obviously the boldest and bravest for being the first to approach our youngest. However, she is still quite shy and will need a great deal of warming up before she could dance with a..." Her lips twitched, "becoming gentleman such as yourself. So, in place of my sister, I will accept your invitation to dance."

Julian's mouth hung open, the snaggle tooth a monstrous sight to behold. Then his mouth twisted into a huge grin, a deep blush staining his face before he clumsily bowed. Who wouldn't dance with such a noble and fierce woman? She was the princess that many bachelors feared approaching; the woman who could flip them over with a lazy flick of her wrist and break a bone without so much as a blink. She was awing as much as she was intimidating, but the fact that she had offered herself to dance with him had his heart rocketing to the farthest regions of space.

"I am honored, milady." He held out his hand. Selene stared at his hand, noticing a shine on his palm. _Great, someone with sweaty hands_... She turned to Serenity, her frown saying: _you owe me big_. Serenity nodded her head thankfully, tears of relief shining in her smoky eyes. Queen Selenity was outraged, but Sol's hand over hers kept her calm. She didn't dare look at her daughters or else the color of her anger will seep through her perfectly white skin. She gently removed her hand from Sol's, and clapped her hands lightly for the orchestra to begin. Bells chimed an introduction followed by the romantic flow of the violin. A clearing was soon created when guests steered out of the way for the dancers. Selene despised the spotlight she was in. Hiding her discomfort with a small smile, she accepted Julian's hand. He led her down the dais almost too enthusiastically. He held his head high in triumph as the other suitors that were lined up glared. Selene didn't look at him, but allowed him - rather rigidly - to place one of his hands on her hip while the other held her hand up.

"You may lead." She said and they began their waltz.

There was polite clapping and whispers as the pair circled the makeshift dance floor. The generals shifted nervously at their posts, sensing the wave of discomfort from one of their comrades. Triton tried his hardest to relax, but his whole body was stiff. It did not take a genius to figure out the long-time chemistry between Triton and Selene. Duo nudged the older and tallest general in the side, muttering, "I think she needs her man to get her out of _that_." Triton didn't say anything, but watched with a hint of darkness behind his poetic eyes the way Julian held her close.

As if reading his mind, Wufei scoffed, "he is only a child, friend." And Wufei was right. Why would Triton waste his energy on such a trivial thing? It wasn't as if Selene was the one having to deal with the suitors, although he couldn't stop noticing the appreciative glances from the male population whenever Selene waltzed past.

Eventually, other couples joined the clearing, much to Triton's relief. He was growing restless with having to stand at his post. It was tradition to respect the first dance, but this was not originally Selene's place to be in the spotlight. When the crowd of dancers thickened, and eventually the King and Queen joined, the royal court on the dais were finally able to disperse and join their guests. Soon laughter ensued and the chattering grew louder as guests began to mingle and converse. Triton could see Princess Serenity politely standing off to the side. Moving away from his armed comrades, he approached the younger princess.

"Milady," he greeted her with a lightly teasing tone. Serenity rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, I suppose. It's just that mother has set me up in a very... _uncomfortable_ situation." She nodded toward the group of suitors none too far. They were watching the pair converse like hawks. Triton hid his distaste, though his glare could turn anyone to stone. The tall general returned his attention the smaller woman.

"I overheard your conversation on the dais. Remember what your father said - you do have the authority. You can simply dismiss any that are deemed unworthy, or you can ignore them all. I personally don't like the idea of you having to choose so soon. It is your birthday. You should enjoy it."

"You've always been like a big brother to me, Triton. I'm grateful for your words." Serenity said with a warm smile. She peered up at him with a critical eye then, "however, I think you have something to take care of." She gestured subtlety with her shoulder in the direction Selene was still waltzing with the young prince. "Save my sister, and enjoy my birthday. Just because you won't be keeping a watchful eye doesn't mean others won't." She was referring to the rest of her brother's generals, not to mention their entourage - Kairi, Vashe, Enna, Luna, and Artemis.

A faint blush tickled his cheeks, "thank you, princess." He murmured. Instead of embracing her, he took her hand to plant a soft kiss on her knuckle. "If they do not understand what 'no' is, my comrades and I are more than happy to remind them." He winked before releasing her hand. The tall general moved his way through the crowd, emerald eyes following Selene.

* * *

"Mina, you honestly need to behave."

"You're not my mother, so quit sounding like her."

The soon-to-be-Queen of Venus, Mia, bit her lower lip in agitation. Instead of snapping at her younger sister, her teal gaze reflected her inner resentment. She couldn't understand what had turned her baby sister into a brat. She wondered if it had anything to do with her last boyfriend, but Mia knew Duo. While he had a scattered mind at times, he had a beautiful heart. She was so close to ascending the throne that her mother's powers were flowing much more in her veins. She could not just sense mutual attractions, but she could tell where true love lied. What Duo and Mina had in the past did not amount to anything as powerful as say...

Those knowing teal eyes caught sight of Triton gently asking permission to dance with Selene. Mia smirked, _about damned time_, she thought. She loved her best friend to death, but those lovebirds needed to stop playing coy with one another. This shy affair between them had gone on too long. And while Mia would be more than happy to assist in the process of bringing together those lovebirds, she was far too occupied with making sure Mina wouldn't do anything idiotic - like seek the Prince of Saturn.

"Mina?"

Her lovely - and infuriating - little sister had vanished into the crowd during Mia's musing. The elder Venusian princess glanced upward and counted steadily in her mind. When she finally relaxed, she decided instead to let fate take its course. Mina was bound to learn rejection the hard way, even if she had been the one to initiate the break-up. Mia straightened up her long, flowing orange gown. It was sleeveless, and accentuated her tall slender form. She was nearly identical to her best friend in stature, except that her skin was bronzed and a large breasts. Her strawberry blond hair was long, parted to the side, so that they fell in slight waves over her left eye. She was exactly what the daughter of Venus should look, striking and sensual, confident for wearing such a bold number since the V neck of her dress dipped dangerously low to her umpire waistband. Her little sister was much tamer by comparison, yet still alluring to the male party currently ogling her.

Mia crossed her arms with a light frown.

"That look doesn't suit you."

A grin slowly crept across her cranberry colored lips. She could recognize that grumpy voice anywhere. She didn't turn, but she could _sense_ him standing close. She lowered her long thick lashes coyly, before peering over her shoulder. "I was wondering when I'd run into you." She purred. Since Mina was already of age, Mia decided to worry less about her sister. This was a birthday party after all, why couldn't she simply enjoy herself? His hot breath touched the back of her neck and she inhaled sharply. She managed to keep her composure, since they weren't in private.

"I'd want to talk to you..._alone._"

The way he growled in her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Mia only nodded before his hand laced hers. It didn't take long for them to be outside and well concealed by the shadows. Mia's back was pressed to the black tree trunk where up above, silver blossoms fluttered above them. His intentions were made clear when her the skirt of her dress was hitched over her long golden legs. The back of her knees were hiked over his shoulders, and she gasped when his hot tongue pressed into her moist tender folds. Mia arched, golden fingers digging into his jet black hair. Slender digits made contact with the hairband that kept his locks tightly bound. She tore it off, so that his silky hair would fall free as his tongue lapped with passionate aggression. He was giving her no mercy.

"Wufei!" She gasped and her head fell back. A deep chuckle vibrated within her bosom, until she cried out again. "This... isn't... what... I expected... as... talk." She moaned when his tongue flicked the hidden pearl within her snatch. She shuddered with delight at his ruthless ministrations. He growled against her nether lips, teeth grazing over the sensitive and swollen pearl. It had been weeks since they'd seen one another. Her training and studies had taken up more of her time. Their reunion hung on the fringe of desperation - as if she was the very life he breathed and he'd been deprived until now. He pulled away when she was on the precipice, her body humming with advent release.

"We will talk," he said thickly, "after I've had my fill." A ring of crimson glowed in each eye as he stared up at her. Mia couldn't stop her heart from racing at the hungry look in his eyes, and he returned to his feast. Mia couldn't contain it any longer. Soon, she was screaming her release, fingers gripping his hair as she arched into his face. His hands held her hips firmly in place as he continued to drink from her flowing nectar, until she was a panting and squirming mess. He finally released her, so that she slid down the obsidian trunk. He rose until they were face to face, a smirk of triumph on his oriental visage.

"You will be the end of me someday." Mia panted as she leaned against him, arms sliding around his neck.

His hands moved down to rest on her hips. Then, without a warning, he pressed her against the tree trunk as his lips stole hers in a passionate kiss. She tasted him and herself, but she didn't mind. Her moan was swallowed up in this lip lock. It looked as though they wouldn't be returning to the party any time soon.

* * *

Princess Eliza was a sight to behold in her sapphire gown, which matched her dark jeweled gaze. Her skin gleamed with an almost pearlescent sheen beneath the lights. The gown hugged her slender figure, but left her shoulder bare. A black silk choker wrapped around her neck with a diamond pendant resting against her throat. Her skirt fanned out in elegant pleats, and touched the marble floor, barely giving a glimpse of the black heels she donned to add more height. She stood with the company of her brother's generals - Jaedite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Her elder brother was nowhere to be seen, and while she wished for his company, she understand his lack thereof. He was after all the princess' intended for the alliance. At least, from what she'd been told. She didn't expect for there to be this many suitors. Her brother had competition, but only a few could match up to his looks. Usually, he was easy to catch in a crowd, but tonight Eliza was captivated by the colors of other royals from different parts of the galaxies.

"It almost seems as if everyone, from all over the universe, has shown up to Princess Serenity's birthday." Wonderment shone visibly on her features. She lifted her hands that were covered in sapphire lace and silk with diamonds embroidered in a rose-like shapes. The rose was her royal family's insignia.

"It may appear so," one of the blond generals replied.

Jaedite was boyishly handsome with his pale blue eyes and short, slightly tousled golden blond hair. Like the other generals, he was tall, muscular, which showed beneath the gray uniforms of her brother's personal guard. He stood closest to Eliza, on her left side, as he watched the crowd with an air of disinterest. Not even the unearthly beauty of other princesses captured his attention. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a young woman with short blue hair peering his way. Eliza was no daughter of Love herself, but she was female nonetheless. Such things were easily sensed - or noticeable. The blue-haired woman was rather conspicuous with staring at her brother's third-in-command.

Malachite, second-in-command, chuckled deeply. He was extremely striking with his tanned skin, long flowing white hair, and mercurial gray eyes. He was almost beautiful, but masculine. A lot of him had to be appreciated, especially the angles of his jaw, his strong chin, and sharp gaze. He stood behind Eliza, towering over her with a smirk on his fine lips. "I do fancy these sort of parties, but Jaedite, even our little princess has noticed the blue-haired pixie staring your way. Do you wish to make conversation with her? She is... cute." Malachite couldn't find a better word.

"Cute?" Zoisite, fifth-in-command, scoffed. He was beautiful, with a slight effeminate touch to his features. Light green eyes and long flowing blond hair loosely bounded. He could easily surpass as a female guard with his slender frame, but he was strong. He was slightly shorter than the rest. "She is the Princess of Mercury, she is nothing short of lovely." As vain as he was, and worrisome of his own appearance, he still appreciated beautiful women.

"Then perhaps you should speak to her yourself, Zoisite." Nephrite murmured. His voice rolled deep, matching his impressive and tall form. His long chocolate hair hung in untamed curls past his shoulders. His eyes were slate gray, lips a tight line. He was the last general to joke with. He was fourth-in-command, and he took his soldiery quite seriously. Tonight however, he seemed almost relaxed, yet his shoulders were tensed.

"I have no interest in the blue-haired pixie, Malachite." Jaedite said simply. He sounded bored, and Eliza giggled. She stepped forward before making an elegant turn to face the four hovering men. "You are all like big brothers to me, but I'd rather you not stand around and talk over me. I want to enjoy the party, and it isn't just any kind - it's a _birthday_ party." She turned away from them to watch the dancers in their circle, "I don't want to just stand here. Let's do something. Why not socialize? We are free to move about."

"But we cannot leave you alone. It is the prince's orders."

Eliza made a face, although it scrunched up her nose, she still appeared rather - for lack of a better word - _adorable_. The generals noticed, especially Jaedite. "Well, I refuse to do nothing." She said, "and if none of you will take my hand to dance, then I will find someone else." She mocked contempt with a lift to her softly pointed chin. She wore a slight pout, but signs of a smile touched the corner of her rosy lips.

"Do not be difficult. Your brother only wants you safe." Nephrite said, clearly exasperated. However, a slight twinkle was in his eye, giving away his feigned irritation.

"She will be safe," Zoisite, "as long as we don't lose sight of her." He smirked at Eliza, "we are here to enjoy ourselves as you've said, little one."

Eliza's pout was genuine this time. She looked childishly to Zoisite, "I am _not_ little." She said, one step away from stamping one heeled foot to the immaculate floor.

"I was only kidding, princess."

"But to us, you will always be little." Malachite said with a touch of gentleness in his tone.

Eliza huffed softly, before looking to Jaedite. He was staring off in one direction. When he felt her stare, he merely nodded in the direction he was looking at. Eliza followed the line of his gaze, and was immediately struck breathless. Her heart sped up a few paces, "excuse me. I won't be very far." It was very evident that she wanted to be free of them, if only for a brief moment. Their watchful gaze followed her as she moved through the crowd, her eyes not once yielding from her person of interest. He stood out like the blazing sun. Goddess, he reminded her of sunrise.

She didn't stop until she was shy a foot away from the sun prince. Quatre had been watching her from a distance, and a faint red could be seen on his cheeks from this close. She tried not to fuss over her appearance. Her hair was drawn back in an elaborate bun and curls that framed her doll-like visage. She lowered her chin and dipped her body into a slight bow.

"Evening, Prince of Sun."

"Evening, Princess of Earth."

"It has been a long time." Eliza said. When they'd first met, they were merely children. She was two years younger, and he had been thirteen. He, his father, and his older sister, Selene, had visited the Earth for a previous arrangement that didn't quite end well. Eliza couldn't remember the details exactly, but she knew that the elder princess no longer wished to speak with her older brother, and he promptly requested a return to earth. It had been the first attempt to unite the moon and earth. Now, things were different. Yet, Eliza could still see the boy she'd met in those pale eyes of his and that bashful smile. They had spent a lot of time together during that one week. She remembered the sadness that clung to her heart to see him go.

"And that it has." He boldly took a step forward, and extended his hand toward her. With a shy smile, Eliza slipped her pale hand over the cup of his. Their fingers brushed together as they curled in, and he bowed his head, never once breaking eye contact as he raised her delicate knuckles to his lips. The way they looked at one another spoke more than words. They had obviously grown up. He was a young man as she was a young woman. Their prolonged touch made her heart hammer a little faster beneath her chest.

"It's very nice to see you again," she said, managing to keep her voice clear of any stuttering. "You're so much taller than I remembered."

He lowered her hand as he straightened up, but he didn't release her. He chuckled deeply and flashed a smile that lit up his face wonderfully. "It has been five years, princess."

"Please, just call me Eliza. I don't want there to be any titles between us. We're friends, are we not?" Her breath hitched when his thumb stroke her knuckles.

He nodded to her request, "as long as you return the favor, Eliza." He said her name with ease. They could stand an eternity sharing glances, not once moving, but Eliza felt restless. As if sensing her need to move about, he broke the silence again. "Would you like to dance?" Without waiting for her affirmative, he gently drew her toward him, and began leading her toward the circle. Her excitement made her pulse flutter in her veins. If only her mother was here to see this. She would be proud. Eliza had him lead, and she smiled up at him when his hand slid around her waist. Then he took her other hand to hold up, and thus began their waltz.


	4. Chapter Three

Rewritten: **Chapter Three**

Serenity was dancing with the umpteenth suitor when the one she had yet to meet cut in. _It's him_, her mind said in wonder, _Prince Endymion_. She had heard much about him from Selene's rants, and couldn't help noticing his looks first. His sapphire eyes and black as night hair could make any girl swoon, as well as that bronze skin of his. She didn't speak - she couldn't, and speechlessly allowed him to sway with her. There were frantic whispers about how much they contrasted each other - his dark armor to her white dress. They created a perfect physical balance, and even the way his hand molded over hers - an almost perfect fit.

"I'm afraid we haven't met, moon princess." He said in a deep, rumbling voice. Serenity held her head high despite the excessive beating of her heart.

"Serenity."

"Endymion," He replied, giving her a little spin. She gave a startled gasped when she ended up with her back pressed against his hard chest. He held her there for a few moments before spinning her around so that they were face to face. He had a crooked smile on his face that showed off one dimple. Was this really the man her sister venomously spat about these several years? Quatre hadn't the heart to speak ill will of anybody, but his face would turn sour whenever the earth prince was mentioned. Her father didn't have much to say on the matter regarding the prince, except that he was bold and strong. She only had Selene's words to rely on.

If so, then why wasn't she repulsed by his presence? Serenity was confused, her body responding actively to his movement while her mind reared back in alarm. She shook her head, sending her bangs fluttering across her forehead and the wings of the butterfly pin to flap.

"Is something the matter, princess?" Endymion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"'Tis nothing," She said quickly.

"If you say so."

They danced in silence, Endymion's intense blue eyes locked with hers. She was lost in them, and didn't realize how much closer he was when someone grabbed her and pulled her away from his arms. Endymion stopped in his dance, startled that the moon princess had seemingly vanished. The dancing crowd was thicker, so none took any notice. He looked past royal faces and caught sight of Selene dragging Serenity through the crowd.

He smirked, "nice to see you again."

* * *

"What in the name of the moon were you thinking?" Selene hissed as soon as they were outside. They were out of range of any eavesdroppers, close to the maze with midnight blue hedges that towered over twenty feet.

"I was just dancing, Selene."

"With the _Earth Prince_, Serenity. Do you remember any of the things I've told you? I've met him before, Sere, when mother intended us to marry. I told you what happened."

"That was five years ago, Selene. How are you certain that he is still the same as he is today?"

Selene's jaw dropped, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Sere, you can't possibly say that you have... some sort of _feelings_ toward him. From what I've witnessed, it was barely a minute or two that you danced with him. Do you have any idea what he's like? If it weren't for Triton..."

"Selene that is enough." A regal voice interrupted.

Selene's eyes flashed at the sound of her mother's voice, but she said nothing more. Her hard gaze remained on Serenity's face, who turned to her mother with a dignified expression.

"Mother," she said with a small inclination of her head.

"Serenity." The Queen acknowledged and turned to her eldest, "Selene." When Selene didn't respond, Selenity continued with a smile on her face when she turned back to her youngest. "Serenity, word travels that you have danced with Endymion. Many say that you are the perfect contrast to each other."

"Please tell me that you are joking!" Selene yelled causing a flock of birds to scatter from their perch on a nearby tree.

"I said enough, Selene. You have done nothing but argue with me, time and time again. I know that I am not only speaking for myself that warm feeling in our Serenity's chest when he took her hands."

Serenity immediately flushed, forgetting for a moment the Silver Imperium Crystal link that bonded her to her mother. Selene had refuted the link when she refused the throne. While Selenity gazed warmly at her youngest, Selene was shocked.

"It's different, isn't it?" Selenity said warmly, "you may have tried your hardest to deny the idea of being with someone like the earth prince, but your heart and feelings say different."

"Mother! Such conclusions cannot be driven from a short encounter, a few exchanges of words cannot predict their future together. Serenity can still make her choice, and you should keep out of it!" Selene said.

"...Will the both of you please stop talking!" Serenity cried, immediately silencing the pair. Selene chewed on her bottom lip and Selenity hid her surprise at the outburst. "I am tired of the both of you, speaking for me. Has it ever occurred to either of you that I can speak for myself? Selene is right mother, about me making my own choices, but she is just as wrong as you for speaking for me. I have no experience of what it's like outside of the Moon Kingdom, neither do I understand the ways of courtship..." Serenity turned to her older sister, whose countenance of suppressed fury faded to concern.

"What are you saying, Sere?"

"I am saying that I will follow my instincts, without a date or time. I will let things happen as they will."

"But Sere, he looked at you like you're... you're the rarest steak on a silver platter. He is still the same bastard I met those years ago!"

"I need you to trust me, Selene." Serenity said firmly.

"Serenity," Selenity calmly began, "there is something else that you are asking of me. The Negaverse may be taking its time building an army, but time can only stay by our side for so long. What more time can we yield for you, before _I_ must finalize the Silver Alliance?"

Serenity nervously licked her lips. She thought for a long with the situation at hand - that if time, no matter how little is left, didn't cooperate with Serenity than her mother will resume making the choices. Serenity realized then that the suitors that were invited were only there for looks - that her mother intended for her to choose the earth prince. Feeling frustrated and anxious at the same time, Serenity squared her shoulders and raised her eyes in level with her mother's. They were nearly the same exact height, her mother only inches taller. Serenity could almost hear the sound of the secondhand ticking, ready to strike at the last hour when she finally found her response, "a month is all I need." A month to see for herself if Endymion was exactly the man Selene described him to be.

"Sere, you can't seriously consider the possibility of _marrying_ that villain." Selene said.

"I can't deny that I had felt something when we danced," Serenity said turning to Selene, "I am going to give it a chance, for... for the sake of the Silver Alliance." Serenity almost wanted to bite back her words, but her mother was right. There was a feeling there, and even though she couldn't understand it, she had to find out. Only one chance was necessary, and if anything turned for the worse, then Serenity will do what she can to forge the Silver Alliance, even if it meant leaving the Earth entirely out of the picture.

Selene puffed out the longest sigh, "that depends on what it is you're planning to do after tonight."

"We will have a meeting tomorrow, for tonight is a celebration. Come Serenity, you must return to the ball. It is _your_ night." Selenity said with a clap of her hands. A mother couldn't be any happier at this point.

Serenity sensed the concern in Selene, and made her way toward her older sister. She took Selene's hands into her own and puled her into an embrace. Startled, Selene returned the embrace, then she tightened her hold.

"I will trust you this time, Sere, but if anything happens, I will personally make sure his manhood is fed to the wolves." Selene whispered fiercely.

Serenity laughed nervously, "let's hope that it won't be necessary."

* * *

Eliza found Endymion through the entangled mass of royalty. She held up the front of her dress and made her way toward her older brother.

"Well, Endy, did you meet her?" She asked without containing her excitement. She had been a bubble of energy throughout the ball, and was awed by the sight of the Moon and Sun family sitting on their thrones. They were _beautiful_ and surreal, like porcelain dolls untouched by flaws. She recognized Prince Quatre and Princess Selene, her eyes wide when she realized how long it has been when she'd last seen them. Endymion chuckled, and pulled his sister into his arms. Soon they were waltzing.

"Yes, she is very lovely up close." _Like a rose, so delicate and pure... _He smirked and gave his sister a little spin.

As they danced, Eliza couldn't help the tight feeling in her gut. Endymion worried her, and he acted as if their encounter the previous night never happened.

"I apologize for my rash behavior," Endymion suddenly said, breaking her train of thought. She blinked, a perplexed expression on her dazzling face before she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as I have my sensible brother back." She beamed earning a small, genuine smile from Endymion. There was nothing more honest than the way Endymion looked at his little sister. He saved a specific sort of affection for her, nothing that any other woman could ever have, even the wretched - yet enticing - Beryl. "Oh!"

Endymion looked down at Eliza and noticed that she was blushing - severely. Red seeped throughout her pale face like ink on paper. He paused in their dancing and noticed the shy turn of her head. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "what is it, Eliza?"

"It's... It's n-n-nothing." Eliza said but Endymion didn't buy one bit of it. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders and shook her until she faced him. He raised an eyebrow and she finally sighed in defeat. "I was going to keep a secret, but I happened to fancy someone." She turned her gaze downward after jumbling the last bit of her sentence. Endymion's hands dropped from her shoulder and he stepped back, feeling his whole body go rigid with her confession. He didn't understand the icy feeling in his chest, but he forced himself to smile.

"A prince?"

Eliza nodded her head without meeting his gaze.

"Is he present?"

Again, a nod.

Endymion had an inkling of who this prince might be. He recalled many years ago, a picture Eliza had pinned to the wall beside her bed. It was a painted picture of the sun in the ocean's horizon; a painting she requested from a local artist in their kingdom. She had a perfect view of the sunset in her room, her large bay window opened out to the sea. She had never missed watching the sun set or seeing the sunrise, her hair billowing in the wind since they were so close to sea, and her hand shielding her eyes as she watched the sole star of the universe in its glory. Endymion wanted to scoff, but he made a sound that didn't go unnoticed by the young princess.

"Did you say something Endy?" Eliza asked with a tilt to her head.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

"I shall refresh myself." He reached out and ruffled her hair. She stuck her tongue and watched him walk away with a swish of his cape.

No sooner had he reached the table that he met up with Selene. She was rigid in her posture, throwing back a glass of sparkling wine without savoring its taste. She set down the empty glass and crossed her arms, turning to watch the ball's progression. She took no notice of the prince when he approached and nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Evening, princess, it has indeed been quite a long while since our last encounter." He picked the darkest of the wine, taking a long sip. Selene didn't care to meet his gaze, but kept her eyes fixated on what was before her.

"Five years isn't long enough, I'm afraid." She said without humor. He chortled, taking another sip.

"It's long enough for people to change."

That was enough to have her reel around and give him her deadliest glare. He had to admit, she was a minx. There was something about the royal women of the Moon, whose beauty outshone even the most lustrous of ladies. Beryl, as sexy as she was, couldn't compare to the Moon's Queen and their princesses. They were meant for elegance, grace and divinity - their skin and hair the fairest and most perfect in the galaxies. He had felt the impulse to touch Serenity's hair when they danced, but resisted it since it was only their first meeting. However, upon seeing Selene again, the familiarity of their last encounter had him catch a wisp of her long hair. She angrily responded, as if his touch was poison. A wisp was enough for him to feel its silky softness, and a grin lit his face when he wondered what her hairs felt like beneath her dress.

"I heavily disagree with that notion, earth prince." She spat, "especially if their change turns for the worse. I don't know what Serenity saw in you from that short dance, for there is nothing I can do at this moment to change her mind." She took a step forward, standing as tall as his chin, her pretty head tilted upward, "but if anything, _anything_ happens that is a reminder of _our_ past, I will do something and it will not be unpleasant. You have yet to see how I've ranked first in command of our army, just add a little venom and fury."

"I have heard much about it, and would love for you to personally show me."

"You are disgusting, Endymion."

"As if I haven't heard that before, tell me princess," he leaned down close enough for the tip of their noses to nearly touch, "maybe all this anger you have against me means that you are secretly attracted. I wonder how your little sister would respond to _that_."

She stepped back in horror, her hands balled into angry fists. "You were never considered anyone worth being attracted to!" She hissed before stalking off. Her hair whipped back, batting him in the chest before wrapping itself around her swan-like neck. He finished the rest of his wine, watching the way her back moved and the curves of her waist before dipping his eyes down to the widening of her hips. Then his eyes came across a different set of curves, dressed in fiery red. When his gaze lifted, he recognized the raven-haired beauty known as the Princess of Mars. Her pale skin contrasted with the dark of her hair, and her fiery violet-brown eyes did more than look at him, they smiled, just as her small lips, the shape of her mouth attracting a certain part of his body.

"I'm afraid I've only heard of you, Princess Raye of Mars," Endymion said.

"The same goes for you, Prince Endymion of Earth." She purred. His eyes trailed down the tight dress around her body before returning to her face. She moved closer toward him, her hips moving in a sashay. "I know a very quiet place where we can... get to know each other better." Her finger trailed down his chest, stopping right at where his belly button was before she walked off. As soon as she disappeared through the crowd, Malachite appeared at his side, also watching the progress of Raye's departure with appreciative eyes.

"I saw what happened with Selene." Malachite said, breaking the hypnosis of Raye's behind to Endymion's stare. The Earth Prince rolled his eyes, grabbing another glass of dark wine.

"Pity that after all these years, she still finds it in herself to detest me."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to that."

Endymion nearly choked on his drink, but turned to his white-haired, steely-eyed general.

"You have an interest in Selene."

"I'm afraid I do, if I may speak boldly, she has been attracting my attention."

Endymion got over his surprise, and clapped his first general on the back. "Oh Malachite, I wish to hear more, but there is a certain invitation that I cannot deny. We will talk later about Selene."

"And you, my prince, must tell me about Serenity and what the fire of Mars taste like." Malachite said with a dark chuckle.

Endymion threw back the rest of his drink, "with great detail."

* * *

Serenity found herself on the balcony, already weary of the dancing and chit-chattering. These conversations with royalty already becoming quite a bore, and with a blush, she found her thoughts returning to a certain blue-eyed prince. She heard a polite cough, and turned.

"Oh Heero, what a pleasant surprise, it's always a breath of fresh air to see you." Serenity said. Heero didn't make any expression, but nodded his head.

"Hnn." He said, his hands clasped behind his back. Serenity noticed his posture and couldn't help giggling.

"This is a ball, Heero, and as much of a soldier you are for my brother, you are also his friend and a guest. You may let down your guard for just a little while. It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday."

Serenity this time laughed. Heero listened to the silver bells chiming in her voice, glancing so often in her direction until her laughter died down. He kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Oh, _Heero_. I wish this ball would come to an end already."

"What is that?"

She leaned forward and propped her elbows on the balustrade, her head tilted back to face the blue planet hovering over them. "There is so much going on in my mind, that I'm not entirely sure whether or not I've made the right choice. My mind is telling me, yes, I've done right, but my heart... my heart isn't telling me anything."

"Hnn."

"I've met the earth prince for the first time."

Heero's body went stiff as a memory lapsed into his head.

_Five years ago_

_It was day three of their time on Earth. A week's stay was enough for King Sol and King Ezra to discuss their business regarding the Silver Alliance. Heero was uncomfortable on this green and earthly planet, unused to its wild terrain of plant life and many different smells. He was a child of the sun, used to the heat and the coarse sands beneath his bare feet. It was only on the moon that he wore his armor, but on his home planet, he wore nothing but his trousers, which would explain his dark skin. He stood in the middle of the bridge, looking down at the body of water that'd lead out to the sea. He was in the grand central garden, right at the heart of the castle. He could the distinct sounds of birds and insects singing, and the water as it flowed beneath him. Leaves and flowers fell from their trees and onto the surface of the water. He had to admit, there was beauty in earth's nature and a sense of serene that filled him. So many trees blocked the sun's welcoming rays, creating a cooler element to surround him._

_"Good afternoon, Heero." Triton greeted and stood beside Heero. They stood in silence, taking in the natural beauty around them. _

_"Hnn."_

_"It's much cooler on earth, even with our sun beaming down on us." _

_Heero nodded, shifting his weight to one side of his body as he crossed his arms. "I don't like it here." He said, "it stinks."_

_Triton chuckled, "there's much for us to wonder about with our eyes. The colors are more intense and in multitude. The greens are greener, the blues of the sky bluer. I haven't seen anything like it, not like the golden halo of our planet."_

_"It isn't the scenery that I dislike..." Heero went quiet when Prince Endymion and his four generals appeared._

_"Ah, soldiers of the sun! It's been three days and you have yet to venture outside our kingdom. There is much you have yet to see." Endymion said warmly. _

_Heero and Triton looked at one another. Heero shrugged his shoulders, "hnn."_

_"We've always wondered. What of Selene and Quatre?" Triton asked. _

_"My little sister has them occupied. Let the ladies and the young one stay together, and the men have their fun." _

_Fun turned out to be a night at the tavern. The prince had the whole place rented out, allowing only the workers and the prettiest of women to stay. Some of them included the ladies from the brothel. Heero sat stiffly with his arms crossed. A woman fell across his laps, her arms wrapped around his neck. He didn't move a muscle and he noticed Triton's stoic nature of ignoring the damsel beside him. Heero knew that there was only one on Triton's mind. _

_Heero tensed when the woman rubbed herself against him. Endymion laughed, a crowd of women circling him as he played cards with his three generals. Jaedite took his drink and took the empty seat beside Heero. _

_"Leave." He said to the woman. The woman huffed and removed herself from Heero. With a toss of her hair, she moved on to someone who'd give her more attention and that was Nephrite. _

_"This is a common habit of our young prince." Jaedite said quietly. "The responsibility of the kingdom hasn't even crossed his mind." _

_Heero watched the earth prince swarm himself with women, most giving him a show of removing their clothing or kissing each other. His mouth twitched. He was disgusted, and when he turned to the stage, three women from the brothel were on the stage, behaving as farm animals would when it's time to mate. They mewed like cats, sweat dripping from their skins as they played and tasted one another. Heero turned away from the stage and met the smoldering gaze of the earth prince. A topless woman was straddling him, but he was looking directly at Heero with a smirk on his face. _

_"Tell me Heero," he called, "have you ever had the pleasure of a woman's flesh. I can assure you that all my men already have. What of you and your comrade?" _

_Heero didn't speak. He frowned, and felt Jaedite's hand on his shoulder as if in warning. _

_"Triton, can you speak for your quiet friend there?" _

_There was no humor in Triton's eyes, the normal ease of his expression replaced with a dark countenance that was almost frightening._

_Endymion sighed, nuzzling his face against the woman's neck. She gasped, arching her back._

_"It makes me wonder, if the women of the moon are as pure as they seem to be. Ah, Selene... she is something, I wonder about her..." He chortled, "and the things I'd like to do..." The woman gasped, loudly this time, for his hand had found his way beneath her skirt. Heero felt his panic rise, although his face was expressionless, he sensed the fury that was rising from his friend and comrade. _

_"We must calm your friend." Jaedite whispered. Heero nodded and stood, earning a few startled glances. _

_"Are you retiring already?" Malachite inquired. _

_"You can't possibly deny all these women." Zoisite said with a dramatic stretch of his arms._

_"It seems that my friend already has his fill." Heero said as he made his way over to Triton. The veins were showing on Triton's skin, the mug he was holding cracking beneath his grip. When they left the tavern, they could hear Endymion's laughter behind them. As soon as they were surrounded by forestry on the trail back to the castle, Triton released his rage by pounding a boulder with his bare fists until it was powder. The normally calm soldier, yelled his fury, his fists now pounding into the earth, creating a chasm deep enough to bury a casket._

Heero recalled the next three days of Triton retaining his fury when it finally snapped. Endymion had made a bold move on Selene, assuming that they were out of bounds from the castle. Triton wasn't even around when he heard her cry, and raced toward his princess. Endymion returned to the castle with a broken arm, cracked ribs and a painful limp to his walk. He covered it with a horseback story when his mother found him. Selene never wanted to visit the earth again. Although... the look on Quatre's face when they left... The young prince had spent much of his time with the young earth princess.

"Heero, were you listening?" Serenity's voice pulled him out of his musings. He blinked and turned in wonder to Serenity. She was a breathtaking sight beneath the stars, like a sparkling diamond in the dark.

"I'm sorry."

"That's all right," She said with a laugh, looking back at the blue planet. "I was just speaking of how people can be different, given time. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Be careful, Serenity." Heero said, breaking out of his usual grunts and short responses, "it's a dangerous world out there, even for a heart as pure as yours."

"I know what I'm getting myself into."

Heero wanted to tell her different. He wanted to point out her naivety, shake her by the shoulders and tell her that there were people out there who didn't deserve a second chance - not even the first. But he saw the surety in her stance, how proud she was to finally have a say when she had spent years having others speak for her. He held himself back. You can't teach a bird how to fly by telling it to. He shook his head and turned to the princess - then froze.

An eternity passed as they gazed into each other's eyes. Serenity saw forever in a new light, in Prussian blue. There was something in the way he looked at her that caused a different feeling to swell in her chest. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She was the first to break away - with a startled gasp. Heero was her friend, there was no way she could look at him like that - even if he gave her a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Then she remembered Endymion.

"I should return to my ball now, th-thank you Heero, for listening. You always know what to say." She drew in a shaky breath and with a polite bow to her head, she left the balcony.

A pained look crossed Heero's face as he stared at her back, and then he groaned.


End file.
